


A Magical Evening

by blushing_sungshine



Series: Harry Potter AUs [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin, a popular Gryffindor, who happens to be Triwizard Champion,  meets a Hufflepuff he finds cute, and slowly but surely is whisked away.





	A Magical Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write very often but tadaaaaa **reposting from my tumblr  
> jujujisung.tumblr.com

The Triwizard Tournament, an event that has all of Hogwarts in a buzz, but the most buzz is about Gryffindor’s very own Hwang Hyunjin, Triwizard Champion for the school. It really wasn’t that much of a surprise that Hyunjin became the Champion, he’s one of the most popular wizards in the school- a quidditch prodigy, and quite popular with both the girls and guys of the school. The boy was so humble and sweet, he wasn’t even aware of the affect he had on the school’s population.

Aside from preparation for the tournament, preparations for the Yule Ball had also had to be made. 

All the young wizards and witches were gathered, listening to their professor ramble about proper mannerisms for the ball.

“The ball is opened by the champions and their partners performing the Champion Waltz. Hyunjin, can you step up please.”  
“Oh, yes ma’am.”

Hyunjin stepped forward to the center of the room, waiting for his professor’s next instruction.

“Now let’s see, we need to give an example of the waltz, and from my previous years, doing it with I causes much ruckus, so hmm. Kim Seungmin, can you come here please?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Such a sweet voice Hyunjin thought

The sweet voice was accompanied by a sweet boy, he had fluffy brown hair and soft round cheeks, his eyes turned into little crescents when he smiled, Hyunjin heard the rumor of Hufflepuff being filled with cinnamon buns, and it was confirmed when Seungmin stepped forward.

“Ah, um, hi Hyunjin!”  
“Hi, Seungmin I’m guessing.”  
“Yea, um, Hufflepuff, 4th year.”  
“No need to be so formal, cutie.”

Cutie? Was I flirting? I don’t know but gosh this guy is adorable. 

A faint blush creeped upon Seungmin’s cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. The silence was broken once the professor began her instruction.

“Well, since you two are acquainted, let’s begin. Hyunjin, take Seungmin’s right hand in your left.”

He did so, smiling at how the Hufflepuff grew shyer.

“Now, Seungmin, hold his left shoulder, while he holds your waist.”

Suddenly Hyunjin became a bit nervous, but he did as he was told, hoping to play cool.

“Seungmin, you have to keep your head up.”

The boy lifted his head, locking eyes with Hyunjin

I never knew brown was a pretty color until now.

The professor told them the proper movements, and slowly, they both loosened up and had fun with it.

Once the dance lesson, everyone dispersed to their separate ways. Hyunjin and many of the other Gryffindors headed back to the common. Hyunjin sat on his bed, smiling about the event that had just happened. His happy daze was ruined by two of his friends entering the room, Jisung and Felix.

“So, pretty boy, you gonna ask that cute Hufflepuff out or what?”  
“What are you talking about Jisung?”  
“Oh cmon Hyunjin” Felix spoke up “You were oogling over that guy, not to mention you called him cutie in front of like half the school.”  
“You guys heard that?”  
“Even if we didn’t, it was obvious that you were thinking it, now man up Mr. Champion and get yourself a date!”  
“Hey why are you guys pressuring me to get a date! I doubt you asked that other Hufflepuff out yet, huh Jisung.”  
“In fact, I did, 3 days ago, he said yes, and his name is Jeongin.”  
“But Felix-”  
“I uh, asked Changbin hyung…and um yea we’re going together.”  
“Cmon Hyunjin, all of Hogwarts wants to go on a date with you, I’m sure this kid is gonna say yes.”

It wasn’t rejection that Hyunjin feared, but believe it or not, the young Gryffindor had never asked anyone else before.

But alas, he came to the conclusion that he had to, before anyone else snatched him up.

And so he waited near the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, waiting for Seungmin to come by, he’d been waiting for a good hour, watching several people go by until he saw a familiar face head towards the Hufflepuff common room entrance. 

“Hey! Excuse me!”  
“Me?”  
“Yea, Jisung’s boyfriend”  
“B-boyfrie-”  
“Ah sorry, what’s your name again?”  
“Jeongin..”  
“Well Jeongin, have you seen Kim Seungmin around anywhere?”  
“Yea, he’s out in the field, trying to practice riding a broomstick, poor hyung gets so scared that he can’t do it.”  
“Thanks!!”

And with that Hyunjin was sprinting toward the field, he saw a familar fluff of hair.

There he is

He ran towards him, only to feel his heart sink a little. He heard little sniffles emerging from the small figure crouched down in front of the rather tattered broomstick.

“Seungmin?”

Seungmin turned around, wiping his eyes, facing Hyunjin.

“Oh, hey”  
“You okay?”  
“Honestly…no, but I’ll be better later.”

His eyes were puffy and pink, his cheeks stained with tears. It broke Hyunjin’s heart to see such a sweet person in pain. 

Hyunjin wiped a stray tear on Seungmin’s cheek.

“Cute boys like you don’t deserve sadess.” 

Seungmin smiled at the comment, his cheeks tinting with pink.

“So, you’re trying to learn how to fly, huh?”  
“Yea…everytime I get on it, I get scared and I end up falling.”  
“There’s really no reason for you to be scared…do you uh…want me to teach you?”  
“I-I could never, what if I get you hurt?”  
“It’s fine, I’ll make sure both of us are safe, now lets get on that broom.”

Hyunjin handed Seungmin the broom, he proceeded to get on, then, Hyunjin got on behind him, wrapping his arms around the latter, holding the broom with him.

“Now when you take off, you wanna be gentle, okay?”

Hyunjin’s breath tickled Seungmin’s ear, he could feel his cheeks getting warmer.

They slowly lifted off the ground. Hyunjin told him about basic balance, how to make turns, how to land, nothing too fancy. 

“Mind if I take control for a sec, Seungminie?”  
“Oh, no go ahead.”

Hyunjin started to speed up a little, making sudden turns which got gasps out of Seungmin, which eventually turned into laughter. The two of them landed back where they started.

“Thank you…Hyunjinnie”

Oh gosh he’s too cute.

“Actually, um, when I came here, before we did this, I wanted to ask you something.”  
“What is it?”

Seungmin looked at him with bright eyes, the same pretty brown eyes that Hyunjin loved so much

“May I escort you to the Yule Ball?”

Seungmin’s eyes widened. THE Hogwarts champion, star seeker, Hwang Hyunjin wanted to escort him to the ball.

“Yes.”

It was the night of the ball and Hyunjin was a nervous wreck. His friends watched him as he styled his hair at least 8 different ways, not being able to decide what socks to wear, constantly asking the two of them “which do you think Seungmin would like?” They were honestly amused.

“Hey, pretty boy, chill, he’s likes you, everything is going to be fine.”  
“But how can you be su-”  
“Calm ur tatas and just go to the ball before you’re late, it can’t start unless you’re there you know.” 

Jisung and Felix had to practically drag him to the ball with his defiance, but eventually, they made it. Felix and Changbin had already entered the ball, leaving Hyunjin and Jisung to wait for their dates.

After a few minutes, the two Hufflepuffs arrived, causing the two Gryffindors to be shocked. 

“Hi Hyunjinnie..”  
“Hi, you look…incredible.”  
“I was just about to say the same thing.”

Hyunjin held Seungmin’s hand, getting ready to escort him in and to start the Champion’s Waltz.

“Are you nervous Seungmin?”  
“Not really, we did it before, so if we do it like that, we’ll be okay, right?”  
“Yea.”

Hyunjin loved seeing him so happy, this boy that he only met a few weeks ago was affecting him so much.

The two of them entered the hall, positioning themselves to begin the dance, and once the music started, they were whisked away. Lost in their own little world, the two of them waltzed, looking into each other’s eyes, fondly smiling at each other, not worrying about anyone else.

The crowd broke into applause, allowing them to enjoy the rest of the festivities, Hyunjin’s hand never leaving Seungmin’s.

The two had went out into the secluded balcony.

“You know, Seungmin, it’s crazy to think how happy you’ve made me these past few weeks.”  
“I can say the same, from the stories I’ve heard, you’re a big popular bad boy, but you’re actually just a softie.”  
“Well, you’re not wrong I guess.”

Hyunjin turned to hold Seungmin, hands around his waist.

“If I asked you out, would you say yes?”  
“Depends on how you ask me”

Seungmin was usually a quiet one, but when he got comfortable around others, he tended to be a bit cheeky, and Hyunjin could proudly say that he loved it.

“Well what if I held you close like this, held your pretty face like this, and leaned into your ear to whisper…”

Seungmin’s shyness made a reappearance, waiting for Hyunjin to ask, his ears warming at the feeling of Hyunjin’s breath.

“Kim Seungmin, will you do me the honor of being your boyfriend.”

All Hyunjin could hear was a soft yes, he smiled softly, pressing his lips against Seungmin’s cheek. Their faces still close together, their noses almost touching, until Seungmin leaned forward, closing the gap, slowly moving back after a few seconds.

Once again, Hyunjin found himself lost in the beautiful brown eyes of his sweet Hufflepuff boyfriend, Kim Seungmin

End


End file.
